Tú lado de la cama
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Alexander va y viene. Entra en su vida y luego desaparece, amanece a su lado, duerme justo pegado a su costado. Alexander le ama. Magnus se está volviendo loco, quiere más, necesita más, una vida entera dentro de un mundo que no es terrenal.
1. Runa 1

∞ **Título**: "Tú lado de la cama"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Rating**T

∞ **Pareja**: Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood

∞ **N/A**Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare.

∞ **Resumen:**Alexander va y viene. Entra en su vida y luego desaparece, amanece a su lado, duerme justo pegado a su costado. Alexander le ama. Magnus se está volviendo loco, quiere más, necesita más, una vida entera dentro de un mundo que no es terrenal.

…

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Runa 1

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Magnus delinea la forma que adquieren las arrugas de la almohada, se encuentra boca abajo con la manta cubriéndole a la altura de las caderas. Con los rayos de sol llegándole como columnas de luz, llenas de partículas de polvo, haciendo sombras de los botes de comida china a medio terminar, de torres de cajas de pizzas y botellas de Vodka, Coke y Ron.

Su otra mano, se encuentra colgando a la orilla de la cama. Sus dedos rozan la alfombra que tiene manchas oscuras. Llega a sentir el tacto frio del metal de la hebilla de uno de los cinturones enredados dentro de las pretinas de un pantalón que se quito a fuerzas, de mala manera y que quedo ahí, yaciendo entre la gabardina y la camisa de seda blanca.

El departamento se siente sofocado, presidente Miau aún duerme en su esquina de la habitación. Entre la afelpada textura de su caja personal y su peluche favorito de Hello Kitty que ya está sucio y un poco roído. Magnus ha tratado de quitárselo para lavarlo y remendarlo, ya que el gato no acepta uno nuevo. Cada vez que lo intenta presidente se pone a maullar como desquiciado, pasándose entre sus piernas, impidiéndole caminar. Pegando su frente contra las paredes, si el brujo no lo conociera podría jurar que se pone ansioso y triste.

Y Magnus termina claudicando, dándole el peluche ante la mirada reprobatoria de Alec, que solo niega con la cabeza y suspira.

―Lo tienes demasiado consentido.

―Vamos cariño, es como nuestro hijo. No puedes ser tan cruel.

―No es ser cruel, es por su bien, no quiero que se enferme y tú deberías ayudar a que eso pasara. No mimarlo ante el mínimo maullido de protesta.

―Mi gran corazón me hace débil Alexander. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

Y el alto moreno lo toma de la cintura para besarle la mejilla, para abrazarle, y olerle. Para redimirse y hacerlo reír.

―Eres el débil gran brujo de Brooklyn.

―Solo si se trata de ti Alexander, eres mi talón de Aquiles.

―Cursi

Magnus a veces se sorprende de que el cazador continúe sonrojándose ante sus declaraciones. Que no se termine de acostumbrar a los asaltos de media noche o a los besos de despedida en la puerta antes de que alguno tenga que salir a cumplir con su trabajo. Alec, que continúa descubriendo el mundo a su lado, que se emociona como un niño pequeño al visitar el zoológico y desarrolla cierta afición por los capibaras. Que se llena de palomitas acaramelas y odia los lentes 3D del cine porque se marea, "y Magnus por el Ángel deja de meterme mano" cuando las luces se apagan y la función está por comenzar.

Alexander, ojos azules adormilados los domingos por la mañana y freak de los libros de historias antiguas.

Magnus toma la almohada, abrazándose de ella, dando media vuelta, enterrando el rostro en esta, apretando sus manos en puño y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El timbre de la puerta suena, frenético, ha estado así durante una hora. Hay voces que se cuelan por las ranuras, le llaman, le ruegan, chispas azules se desatan de las yemas de sus dedos. La magia comienza cerrar de manera pesada todas las puertas y ventanas. Asegurándolas, corriendo cortinas, hundiendo al departamento en penumbra. Escucha el repiqueteo de unos tacones de aguja patear la entrada principal. La persona responsable de los golpes, resopla y suelta amenazas sin ningún tipo de culpa hacia el brujo.

El moreno se cubre los oídos. No se levantara. No hoy, no mañana. Seguirá ahí, recostado en una cama desecha, que va perdiendo la esencia, que va pudriéndose lenta, al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón, de su pecho frio, pesado, comprimido. Porque ha tenido suficiente, porque la verdad de la situación es que no tienes fuerzas para enfrentar la realidad.

Así que se refugia entre la almohada, la chaqueta y las flechas desperdigadas por el suelo. Se consuela con el aroma a café, el mismo que pone cada mañana, mas por costumbre que por necesidad. El que queda servido en una taza enorme, en la mesa, esperando porque su dueño lo tome.

Magnus ya no tiene más vaso en donde dejar el caliente líquido. Ha pensado en comprar más tazas, juegos completos de platitos de cerámicas con cucharitas de plata. Pero eso implica salir, arreglarse, ver el sol en lo alto, tener contacto con personas. Ser parte de nuevo con el mundo. No se siente listo para hacerlo, no aún, no solo.

―No puedes pasarte otro día así Magnus.

La voz preocupada de Alec, le obliga levantar el rostro. Está sentado en un silloncito individual, afilando las puntas de sus flechas, el cabello un poco largo le cubre los ojos. Trae un pantalón de deportes y una camiseta negra sin manga, sus pies desnudos se apoyan en el suelo de madera entre el final de la alfombra y el inicio del tapete del closet. Magnus le sonríe, el cazador solo hace un mohín con la boca.

― ¿No tienes clientes el día de hoy?

―No ―susurra, y Alec parece no creerle ―soy completamente tuyo cariño. Así que porque no vuelves a la cama y dormimos.

―Magnus― el tono reprobatorio junto al suspiro le indica al brujo que eso es una negación.

―Anda Alexander, es domingo, deberíamos estar aún recostados o haciendo cosas más interesantes ― Una sonrisa coqueta, y un par de guiños hacen que el de ojos azules ría, ante ese intento de seducción hacia su persona.

―Eso pasa todas las mañanas aunque no sea domingo

―Mas a mi favor. Porque quieres romper nuestra rutina cariño, anda vuelve. ―Magnus estira la mano hacia él, Alec niega con la cabeza dejando las flechas a su costado, poniéndose de pie.

―Lo siento Magnus. ―y sale de la habitación, con pasos cortos, subiéndose el pantalón que se le ha bajado mas allá de las caderas, presidente miau se despereza, y corre tras él. Magnus no intenta detenerle.

―Yo también lo siento Alexander.

…

…

…

―Sombras negras, delineador negro, cabellos sin brillos ni gel y ropa de un solo color. ¿Acaso esta es otra protesta contra Coco Chanel? Porque te recuerdo que ya está muerta y no escuchara mas tus gritos sobre su último vestido.

Magnus se hunde sobre el sofá y los cojines, manta sobre los hombros y bufanda azul de cachemira. Catarina frente a él, da un trago más a su chocolate caliente, ante el mutismo del brujo. Pasea sus ojos por toda la habitación con cuidado, en busca de algo que no sabe si encontrara. Y lo nota, la estancia no ha sido redecorada, se mantiene igual a como ella la recordaba en su visita del mes pasado. Sofá de tres plazas, frente a un televisor de bulbos y antena sobre el mueble que guarda discos de vinil. La gran ventana que da hacia las escaleras de emergencia con una simple persiana y las dos mesitas con lámparas encendidas. Los videos de la isla de Gilligan amontonados en la cajita etiquetada con "las mejores series del mundo por siempre"

Catarina no sabe si esto es bueno o una señal de alarma que le indica que algo va mal, porque aunque Magnus no ha intentado bromear para esconder su humor, ni le ha sonreído, mostrando todos sus dientes y el brillo labial diluyéndosele ante cada gesto de felicidad tampoco ha mostrado una actitud pacifista ante su alrededor.

Presidente entra, meneando la cola con el plato de su comida en la boca y soltándolo en un ruido sordo de cerámica contra madera nada más y estar un lado del sofá. Magnus que parece no haberlo visto se termina de envolver en la manta como un guerrero indio, piernas cruzadas una sobre otra, en una posición de loto que le mantienen lo suficientemente erguido como para no caer dormido. Ha pasado la noche entera conversando con Alexander, sobre su próximo viaje, sobre terminar de ver la presentación de Madame Butterfly. De ir durante invierno a Viena, sobre lo guapo que se vería en un traje blanco y una gabardina. Alec ha girado un poco la cara para murmurarle que él se vería mucho mejor.

Magnus no ha evitado sentir la ternura dominándole los actos, de estirarse y abrazarle de darle besos de mariposa por el rostro y de mantenerle ahí, seguro, apresado contra su pecho.

―Magnus, ¿hace cuanto que no alimentas al gato?

El moreno entonces es cociente de Catarina, que se ha sentado a su lado y señala a presidente, los ojos ambarinos pestañean un par de veces, entonces alza sus hombros, ¿hoy es martes o jueves? No, debe de ser sábado, si porque los sábados Catarina viene, y fue ella la que le dio sus croquetas sabor salmón.

― ¿Sábado?

― ¿Cómo…?―Catarina se pone rígida, las costuras de su saco se estiran contra su piel azul. Se ve un poco asustada. Magnus no entiende por qué. ―No has alimentado al gato en una semana Magnus. ―ella se levanta, tomando el plato en su camino rumbo a la cocina, el gato corre tras de ella, maullando.

Magnus la observa, parada de puntitas para abrir la alacena. Toma un sobrecito de alimento para gato lo abre y llena el plato de presidente miau que se para en sus dos patas apoyando sobre la estufa, como si la presionara a que se apresurara, Catarina se pone en cuclillas dejándole el plato, presidente hunde todo su rostro, bigotes incluidos, en la comida. La mujer le acaricia el lomo mientras que sus ojos se encuentran con los ambarinos de Magnus. Vidriosos, velados. Los de un pez muerto.

―Magnus, esto no puede seguir así.

― ¿Qué cosa?

Catarina se lleva las manos a la cara, respirando agitada, irguiéndose de nuevo, con los hombros tensos. Saca su celular para mirar la hora, hace una cuenta mental ayudada de los dedos de su mano antes de asentir más satisfecha y oprimir la tecla verde para el único número de su agenda que empieza con T. Camina por el corredor saliendo del campo de visión de Magnus, para tener un poco de privacidad.

―Eres descuidado.

Magnus voltea ante la queja de Alexander recargado en la ventana con uno de los cigarrillos favoritos del brujo entre los dedos, el olor dulce del clavo con canela le hace removerse en el sofá. Quiere uno.

―No lo soy, es solo que presidente decidió entrar en la dieta de la luna. ―Alec eleva una ceja, incrédulo ―bueno, tal vez yo se la instaure, pero es por su bien, mira lo gordo que esta.―y para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Magnus señala al gato que se lame las almohadillas de sus patas manchadas de comida golosamente ― Ya ni tú puedes cargarlo por mucho tiempo.

―Eso no es una dieta, es retiro total de alimentos Magnus.

―Cuestión de percepciones, ya me lo agradecerá en un futuro, cuando tenga una cintura que todos los gatos de la cuadra le envidiaran.

―Tú también quieres que los gatos te envidien la cintura.― Magnus no contesta, solo le mira dar una calada al cigarrillo, y ver cómo el humo le abandona los labios en una ráfaga de aros continuos. ―Has dejado el desayuno de nuevo.

―Desperté con nauseas. Pero ya me siento mejor, iremos hoy a cenar a Taki´s y me comeré todo.

―Lo siento Magnus.

El brujo lo entiende. Esa negación velada dentro de la disculpa. Comerá solo de nuevo. Como cada noche de ese último mes, como cada futura noche sin fin, que se le antojan largas, cansadas, terroríficas. No las quiere.

―Magnus, haz una maleta. Te vienes conmigo a Londres.

Catarina ha entrado, celular aún en la mano. Magnus ahora esta recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, persianas abiertas y vidrios arriba, mirando el callejón vacio. Como si esperara algo. Algo que ya no está ahí.

Alexander ha vuelto a partir.

…

…

…


	2. Runa 2

∞ **Título**: "Tú lado de la cama"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Rating**T

∞ **Pareja**: Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood

∞ **N/A**Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare.

∞ **Resumen:**Alexander va y viene. Entra en su vida y luego desaparece, amanece a su lado, duerme justo pegado a su costado. Alexander le ama. Magnus se está volviendo loco, quiere más, necesita más, una vida entera dentro de un mundo que no es terrenal.

…

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Runa 2.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

El Big Beng se ve a través de la bruma de las nubes condesándose y los pájaros plagando sus alrededores. El enorme engranaje mueve la manecilla del minutero para que las campanas de la torre toquen la melodía de la tarde. Son las 6, la hora del té. Había pasado más de un siglo entero para que las calles de Londres fueran testigo de la presencia de Magnus y sus ojos de gato recorriendo con cautela cada callejón, cada puente, cada pequeño parque con sus bancas y fuentes.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes a las que el brujo podía recordar, con los carruajes viajando por las estrechas calles y las lámparas de aceite encendidas por hombres montados en escaleras. La niebla de la ciudad gris, misteriosa y antigua era consumida por el ruido de la gente sentada en los variados restaurantes puestos cerca de los puntos históricos de un Londres victoriano remodelado y con olor a melancolía.

Las deslumbrantes luces, del alumbrado público eran una burla para el tan amado Longacre Square, donde el brujo había pasado tantas tardes, con un periódico en mano y mirando a las jóvenes damas pasear, bajo sus sombrillas de crinolina y metal rustico, dándoles miradas coquetas, y recibiendo pañuelos perfumados con iniciales bordadas. El auto en el que viaja de vuelta en la segunda intersección, la fachada francesa renacentista del teatro Olimpia se yergue frente a él en todo su esplendor. Hay enormes espectaculares a los costados que anuncian la puesta de escena en turno. Es un musical clásico de los años 50 que Magnus nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ver. Trata de buscar las fechas de las funciones, pero la velocidad del vehículo en el que permanece no se lo permite.

Gira hacia su izquierda, Catarina continua hablando por teléfono, ha estado así desde que bajaron del avión, y él fue casi arrastrado a abandonar el aeropuerto, impidiéndole cualquier oportunidad para volver a New York. Han dejado a presidente Miau con Clary, quien ha prometido cuidarle muy bien. Magnus ha dejado caer como que no quiere la cosa, la insinuación sutil de un nuevo hechizo por teñir cabellos rubios en azules eléctricos. La pequeña pelirroja solo ha sonreído, diciendo que eso no sería ningún castigo para el único rubio egocéntrico que conoce.

Magnus baja el vidrio de su ventana cuando la estación de Columbos Circle se deja ver entre la multitud que sube y baja las escaleras hacia el subterráneo. Recuerda cuando solo eran tablones sobre puestos y obreros levantando a un titán desde sus cimientos. Suspira, su último recuerdo ahí, no ha sido grato. Will Y Jem toman contextura dentro de su mente. El Herondale intrépido, padre de dos hijos y jefe del instituto colisiona con el adolescente de 17 años, enamorado de Tessa. Ya ni se diga de la fragilidad de belleza etérea de James y su ahora residencia en la ciudad de hueso, con runas tatuadas en las mejillas, y con muy poca humanidad.

De pronto el sentimiento de porque no había vuelta a la gran Bretaña parece claro. Estira su mano hacia su amiga de piel azulada, que con un agitado francés, aprieta el teléfono entre sus dedos. Parece molesta. Así que Magnus desiste de su tercer intento por obtener la atención de la bruja, que ha puesto su espalda recta y cierra los ojos como pidiendo paciencia mentalmente.

El taxi en el que van, frena ante el trafico que se ha acumulado a esa hora de la tarde. Si todo fuera conducido por caballos y choferes con sombrero de copa, eso no pasaría. Magnus recarga su cabeza en la ventana, el cambio de horario y Catarina apresurándole para empacar apenas y le dio tiempo para despedirse de Alexander, dejándole una nota sobre el refrigerador y prometiendo llamar apenas se instalara en algún hotel.

―Vamos un poco retrasados ―murmura Catarina viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca. El celular descansa sobre su regazo y tiene las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Magus lo adjudica al frio de la región y no a lo que en toda regla fue una discusión por teléfono ―Le avisare a Tessa sobre el estancamiento en el que estamos. No quisiera que Jem y ella se preocupen.

Catarina toma de nuevo su teléfono, pero una mano sobre la suya le detiene, ella gira su rostro para ver el mal humor dibujándose en todo el lenguaje corporal de Magnus, eso le tensa.

―Me puedes explicar ya, ¿Por qué fue que vinimos aquí? ―Magnus toma el celular de su amiga entre sus manos. Dejándolo caer a un lado del asiento. Catarina pestañea antes de cruzarse de brazo y abrir la boca para regañar al brujo. Este no se lo permite ―. No juegues conmigo Catarina, mi paciencia tiene un límite. Me has obligado a dejar a Alexander solo en el apartamento diciendo que teníamos que ver a Tessa y yo te he complacido acompañándote hasta aquí, cuando pudimos crear un portal y llegar en unos segundo en lugar de tomar un horrible vuelo, que si me lo preguntas a entrado en mi lista de vehículos mundanos más odiados de todos los tiempos. Sin maní gratis ni almohadas cómodas para descansar. Así que, si consideras lo que es bueno para tener un tranquila llegada hasta donde esta Tessa de mi parte, vas a decirme de una vez que hacemos aquí.

Catarina, frunce el ceño y estira su mano hasta Magnus en una clara señal que quiere que le devuelva el celular. Este no cede y la mira fijamente.

―Magnus Bane, dame mi móvil para llamar a Tessa.

― Lo hare cuando me expliques la razón de nuestra visita

―Deja de comportarte como un niño y dámelo.

―Cuando dejes de ser una cabra necia y me digas que hacemos aquí.

Catarina suspira y deja caer sus brazos a los costados. Esto se está volviendo más y más difícil a medida que pasa el tiempo. La preocupación que siente por Magnus esta comenzado a ser superada por la irritación de su comportamiento. Ella sabe que comenzar a tener esa plática que ha dilatado hasta que estén con Tessa es lo único que puede hacer por el momento si no quiere que Magnus monte en cólera y se escape para volver a New York, más puntualmente a armar un escándalo en el instituto. Por eso aprieta los labios y se hunde en su asiento.

El taxi a comenzado su andar de nuevo. Están a 10 minutos del departamento de la bruja, ese donde se puede ver el Támesis y el puente de Londres en todo su esplendor. Magnus se inclina hacia ella cuando el timbre del celular rompe el tenso silencio entre ambos. El brujo mira el aparato y se lo da a su amiga fastidiado. Catarina respirar aliviada interiormente cuando ve de quien es la llamada entrante.

Magnus vuelve a su posición, recargado en la ventana, pensando en el comportamiento sospechoso de la bruja, y que está en una tierra donde amo y odio a muchas personas. En una tierra de la cual huyo, con demasiados problemas a cuestas y con traiciones tatuándose en su piel. Lo que Magnus aún no sabe es que Londres se convertirá de nuevo en el país del cual se prometerá no regresar jamás.

…

…

…

Tessa le recibe con sus brazos abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa, todo el mal humor que el viaje a provocado se evapora en Magnus con solo verla, con esa ropa que le hace parecer una hipster fuera de su época, con una camisa de cuello alto y un collar que tiene más 5 décadas. Su larga trenza castaña le cae sobre un hombro y sus grises ojos son lo único que le revela la edad, a esa joven que no aparenta más de 20 años, pero que ha sufrido más de 5 vidas enteras.

Magnus le estrecha contra su pecho, respirando su perfume de gardenias y el olor de pastel de manzana impregnado en su ropa que el delantal no ha podido eludirle. Sonríe, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Tessa ríe ante el despliegue de galantería y familiaridad que el alto hombre le provoca. Ambos son la prueba viviente, de un lapso de tiempo feliz e invaluable.

―Por un momento creí que no vendrías Magnus Bane.

―Entonces no me conoces del todo, Tessa Herondale. Siempre respondo al llamado de una vieja amistad.

Tessa asiente, estirando su mano, para mostrarle el nuevo anillo que pende de su dedo anular, Magnus alza una ceja con incredulidad.

―Ahora tendrás que agregar un nuevo apellido a mi nombre. Seré Tessa de Herondale y Cartairs

Magnus siente la nueva presencia invadiendo su espacio, en ese jardincito trasero del quinto piso del viejo edificio de departamentos. Y siente un Deja vú, una clara burla ante la realidad y las líneas temporales. Jem, cabello negro y sonrisa amable le mira a espaldas de la castaña. Estira su mano para saludarle como todo un caballero. El brujo la toma, con la suspicacia aún bailándole en los ojos.

―Un placer encontrarnos de nuevo Magnus.

― ¿Es que todos los nefilim les gusta desafiar las reglas por las que se rige el universo o solo son ustedes los casos especiales que coincidentemente conozco de forma personal?

Jem, ríe ante la poca confianza del moreno, que solo niega con la cabeza murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Tessa le imita, divertida ante la cara de Magnus. Catarina elige ese momento para entrar, cargada de una bandeja con una tetera y tazas. El brujo le mira con absoluto dolor.

―¡Tú lo sabías! ―le acusa sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Su amiga de piel azulada solo alza sus hombros, restándole importancia ― Sabes, Catarina no todos los días un hermano silencioso vuelve a ser el jovencito de hace 100 años atrás, así que creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que lo de Jem es importante.

―No existe nada mejor que descubrir cosas con tus propios ojos y experimentarlas en tu piel. ― dice Catarina, tomando lugar en la acolchonada silla de tapicería roja y dorada, comenzando a servir el té.

―Catarina, querida, tienes un punto que no puedo rebatir, sin embargo la próxima vez me encantaría que te tomaras el tiempo para explicarme las cosas, casi sufro un infarto de ver a Jem. Y créeme no es porque seas feo, que joder, todos aquí sabemos que no lo estás, demasiado atractivo si a alguien le interesa, pero esta clase de sucesos se van introduciendo de a poco.

―Deja de ser tan dramático y toma asiento. Pensé que te urgía saber la razón de nuestra visita a Londres. ―dice la bruja de piel azul, acomodando las tazas en cada lugar.

Tessa que hasta ese momento sonreía de la mano de Jem, se tensa ante las palabras de Catarina, le da una mirada rápida al hombre tras de ella. Jem, acaricia con su pulgar el dorso de su extremidad para tranquilizarla y darle fuerzas. El movimiento no pasa desapercibido por Magnus que ha cruzado el jardín para llegar hasta la mesita, ahora mas intrigado.

―Magnus, ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado?

Jem, le señala la silla del medio, entre Catarina y él. El brujo le mira, para ceder y dejarse caer elegantemente sobre su asiento, cruzando una de sus piernas, el pantalón de Armani presenta resistencia ante la flexión de su rodilla, dibujando pliegues de color gris sobre el largo de su muslo y pantorrilla. Alarga su mano para tomar la taza y llevarla a la altura de su rostro, huele la esencia de manzanilla con miel, y sonríe contra el borde de la cerámica cuando el primer trago de líquido tibio cae en su garganta. El cielo nublado sobre su cabeza anuncia una lluvia torrencial.

―Estoy interesado en escuchar tu historia Jem. ―dice Magnus dejando la taza sobre el platito, e inclinándose sobre el reposa brazos de su silla, mirando al muchacho que hace un leve asentimiento con su cabeza ―. Sobre todo de la magia que hizo que volverías a tu estado natural, aunque debo suponer que fue más que eso, tu color de cabello y tu aura, son diferentes ¿te has curado del Yin fen?

―Si, lo ha hecho. Pero no podría llamarle magia, fue más bien el poder divino de los Ángeles. Fuego celestial.

― ¿Fuego celestial?― murmura Magnus, mirando como Tessa busca la mano de Jem por debajo de la mesa, y Catarina parece incomoda con el tema.

―El fuego celestial, como debes de saber quema la maldad y enaltece la pureza. Parece que todavía había algo bueno que rescatar dentro de mí.

― ¡James! Tú eres bueno, siempre lo has sido. ―Tessa aprieta su agarre sobre su prometido, el se inclina besándole la frente para calmarle.

―Eso quiere decir que fue Jace el que te baño de fuego celestial. ―Magnus rompe el sutil intercambio de amor y adoración entre la pareja. Jem, suspira mirándole un tanto perdido antes de poder responder.

―Diría que es más complicado que eso. Yo ardí, literalmente, con el fuego. Jonathan Herondale me redujo en cenizas y me convirtió en un ave fénix que renació. Soy la obra de dos Herondale, con los que estaré eternamente en deuda.

Magnus asiente, tratando de entender. De acomodar ese suceso dentro de las memorias que tiene de la guerra contra Sebastian. Pero no puede, así que sacude su cabeza, sintiendo como es que dé a apoco le cuesta respirar de manera normal.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Magnus? ―Catarina lo toma de la muñeca, sintiendo la elevación en su presión. ―Oh, no ― la bruja se levanta, para poner uno de sus dedos bajo las fosas nasales del moreno. El aire es succionado con demasiada rapidez ―. Es un ataque de ansiedad ―Murmura, cuando nota como Tessa y Jem también se han levantado ―. ¿Tienes alguna bolsa de papel Tessa?

―En la cocina debe haber alguna― responde Jem en su lugar, corriendo hacia el interior del apartamento.

― ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? ―Tessa, se mira preocupada, ha llevado su mano hasta la espalda de Magnus para dar un pequeño masaje en busca de tranquilizarle.

―Sí, si puedes. Dile la razón por la que hemos venido aquí.

―No creo que sea el momento adecuado. Su estado no…

―Tessa, por favor ―la voz de Catarina se escucha ahogada, y le mira con desesperación. Tessa asiente poco convencida.

―Magnus, ¿puedes escucharme?

―Yo, lo siento, no sé que me está pasando. Debe ser el cambio de altura. ―Magnus respira hondamente, sintiendo como el aire viaja por su diafragma hasta depositarse en sus pulmones. Tessa sin embargo niega, con los ojos cerrados, pequeñas arrugas se dibujan alrededor de ellos

―Magnus, de veras lo siento. Pero creo…creemos que tu regreso a Edom ha dejado secuelas.

― ¿Estas tratando de decir que estoy enfermo? ―Magnus siente como el agarre de Catarina se vuelve más fuerte. Tessa niega de nuevo.

―Aún no podemos decir eso, sin embargo Magnus, debes de estar consciente de una cosa. ― Ella le acaricia la mejilla y se relame los labios. Magnus comienza a sentir pánico sin saber la razón aparente ―Alexander, él es el único que no regreso. ¿Lo entiendes Magnus? Alec murió para salvarles a todos en Edom

Magnus le mira, con la risa queriéndole brotar desde la garganta ante la tontería que su amiga dice, pero cuando quiere rebatir que eso es mentira el moreno nota que dentro de sus memorias, no puede recordar a Alexander llegando a su lado en el salón de los acuerdos, todo lo que sus memorias diluyen es dolor, dolor ciego y rábico. Dolor derribándole, haciéndole gritar hasta desgarrarle las cuerdas vocales. Solo dolor, soledad y quiebre.

Alexander no está más.

…

…

…


End file.
